the forbidden fruit of love
by innersecrets
Summary: AU:ch.3 IMPORTANT! inu&kag are angels, and are meant to be together arrange marriage. but due to an accident, their marriage have been cancelled, and even more inu broke the law of heaven to save his love, but is punished and sent to earth, but will happe
1. Promise of a broken Feather

Disclamer: very simple, I don't own Inuyasha and don't ask about it… sniff A/N: Sorry everyone, I haven't been writing fanfics or updating them for a long time… Well, aside from being busy on schoolwork, I have been working hard for my website. So I guess that fanfic thing just fell right back behind my mind, and I didn't really feel like updating. Now I guess it's time to do some work so hope you still enjoy it, after my long break, hopefully my skills didn't fall back too much… well, anyways enjoy! 

IMPORTANT: IF YOU READ THIS CHAPTER YOU MUST READ CHAPTER 3!

Warning: this is an AU story, and it takes place in heaven , also just so you know, Inuyasha in this fanfic is quite different than the one done by Takahashi

**Story theme:**

_**Love is the forbidden fruit of an angel**_

_**So in order to taste its sweetness**_

_**One will have to sacrifice the angel itself**_

_**Along with its wings of heaven**_

The fruit of forbidden love 

Chapter 1

The promise of a broken feather 

There many small things that maybe worthless to many, but you will insist on treasuring it forever and always.

"Wait for me! Wait for me, Inuyasha-sama! Wait for me!" yelled the 6 years old girl chasing after a teenage boy. She ran so fast, she didn't realize that she is about to trip over a piece of rock..

Trip, fall, OWCH!

The boy turned his head and asked kindly. " What's wrong Kagome-chan? Are you okay?" He flew back to her and looked at her concernedly.

"Rockie! Kag tripped over rockie." Said the little girl as she bent down to gently blow to her injured ankle. However, she could not reach it due to her miniature size.

The boy compassionately put his over her head and said " let me see." He reached over and pulled her sock down, and there are read stains over the sock what was once pure and white. Then he turned around, as if he is looking for something. "Yes there!" He said suddenly and cheerfully. He rushed over to the green bushes and picked up a heart like shaped leaf and pasted it on her injured ankle. The boy stated professionally, as if he is reading straight out of a thick textbook, " This is a rare kind of plant found around Kouketsu Banano, it grows only during summer time and it blossom once every four year. It is very helpful in healing wound. This is called Kokoro Iyasu Ha. If you put this one it will guarantee to cease your pain, and heal the cut or injure."

"Wow! It really works! The red thingies are gone Inuyasha-sama is so powerful!" said Kagome admiringly.

It's true that Inuyasjha is quite ingenious for a 12-years-old boy.

Unexpectedly, Inuyasha held out his hand and inquired cheerfully, " would you like a ride up? I can take you one my wings."

"Really?" asked Kagome astoundingly as her eyes shined.

"Yeah, climb on." Inuyasha bent down so the 6 year old Kagome can reach him.

Kagome reached for Inuyasha's neck with her tiny little hands. For an instant she thought nothing in her diminutive world matters anymore. All she wants is to be with Inuyasha, only him, and him always.

"Hold on tight, because we are about to take off." Reported Inuyasha childishly as he flapped his wings up and down. Next thing Kagome knew she is up in the sky already, and she is soaring with the birds and racing with the wind!

Kagome looked down form high above, and she was shocked. She could not find a word in her vocabulary to describe the view. But luckily she has Inuyasha to help her out. He asked merrily, " it's magnificent, isn't it?" Kagome stared at him and nodded. Even though she did not know what it means, but she was sure that was the word she was looking for!

Just when everything is about to be perfect, a giant raven came out of nowhere and grabbed her with its sharp claws.

"Aw! Let me go! Inuyasha-sama! Inuyasha-sama!" Shouted the little girl helplessly.

"Kagome! Don't worry. I am coming!" screamed Inuyasha as he flew as fast as he could toward the faint black creature.

"Let go of me, you ugly thing!" Shrieked Kagome.

The bird turned it's head and stared at the noisy little fella with its dark deep eyes. The second Kagome's eyes met with its eyes, her blood froze, and her mind went blank. She can clearly hear the racing of her heart beat.

Blood, blood everywhere… then she saw a person who is panting helplessly trying hard to gather air. Somehow she could hear the hopeless screams of someone, someone saying don't go. The scene make her feel so excruciating, it's as if she could feel the person's twinge. With everything in her mind, she did not even realize that she is falling. She is about to fall into an ocean of green needles. Luckily, Inuyasha caught her in time. He held her closely to his chest and wrapped his wings around her, which is just enough to cover up her petite body. The warmth of his body dragged her out of the horrified grasp. She was so close to him, she can hear his heart beating. For some unknown reason, she wants to put her lip on his check, but she does not know why. Then she hard someone whimpering, she looked up and saw the painful expression on his face. Afraid to look, she shut her eyes tightly, and the next thing she knew, they are already on the ground, rolling downward. He hugged her so tightly she felt like she was being crashed into pieces. Then BANG they reached the bottom of the hill.

Inuyasha sat up and opened his wings with a little wail. She finally opened her eyes and hugged him.

"Aw…." Panted the half grown boy.

Kagome's hand touched something slimy. She pulled her hand back and looked at the disgusting gooey stuff. "Aw!" she screamed as she tried to get rid of the burning red liquid.

She stood up and stepped back frightened. Her face grew white as she saw the wounded Inuyasha, with shattered wings and blood on his arms and shoulders. Blood… blood… the scene she saw before came back to haunt her again.

"NO! NO!" she yelled wildly as she sprinted away into the forest.

"Kagome! Come back! It's dangerous in there! Kagome!" shouted Inuyasha as he tried to catch up with her, but his injuries just won't allow him do to so. "Kagome, come back, please, Kagome!" shouted Inuyasha weakly as he fell to the ground.

Kagome stopped, she slowly turned her little head back, and saw Inuyasha. Without thinking, she ran back. At that moment she knew, that not matter what is going to happen she will always be by her Inuyasha-sama's side.

She came back to his side, and starred at him apologetically with her pearly dark eyes. Yet even though she is back he can still fear in her eyes.

Inuyasha petted her gently on the head and comforted, "it's okay Kagome, don't worry. Everything is fine, and you have me, right? I will protect you forever. I promise."

Kagome looked at Inuyasha, then she bent down and picked up a piece of feather that used to belong to Inuyasha. She held it securely to her heart and chanted, "Inuyasha-sama promised Kag, that he will protect Kag forever, so in return, Kag will keep this feather with me as long as Inuyasha-sama is there to help Kag. She smiled and looked up to him.

Inuyasha returned her smile and hugged her with his broken arms.

"Inuyasha-sama, Kag is confused, why do you keep doing this to Kag?" asked the little girl cluelessly.

"Huh? Doing what?" questioned Inuyasha who didn't quite understand the girl's question.

"This!" said Kagome as she pointed to Inuyasha's gesture.

"Oh.." Replied Inuyasha embrassedly as he drew back his hand, " Oh, this is called a hug, I heard this is what creatures do in faraway places beneath us, to show that one cares deeply for the other, or the one likes the other. Don't you like it Kagome-chan?"

"Oh really? Kag likies, likies! Kag gave Sama huggies too!" giggled the delightful little child as she wrapped her arms around him tightly.

"Owch…" whimpered the injured Inuyasha.

"opies… sorries…." Said Kagome cutely with her finger on her rosy lip.

That's the end of this chapter, stay tune for the next! Or if you don't like it then I will just stop updating. Depending on the reviews I get, see you again if possible! Byebye!

Innersecrets

CHECK OUT CH.3 BECAUSE THERE IS AN IMPORTANT AUTHOR NOTE ABOUT THIS FANFIC, AND ALL MY OTHERS TOO!


	2. Birthday surprise: bittersweet depature

A/N: Yes! I managed to update! Hooray for me! Just kidding. Well, thanks for the kind reviews, and I really appreciate them. Hopefully they won't just stop coming a bit greedy 0 well this chapter is already quite long. So I won't make it any longer. Enjoy!

* * *

**_The forbidden fruit of love_**

**Chapter 2**

**Birthday Surprises: Bittersweet Departure**

Time seems to be soaring pass us too fast. It seems like just yesterday when the little adorable girl was climbing on to a teenage boy's back to take a ride with him high above. The sound of him saying I will protect you forever seems to be still ringing inside her head like she heard it just a minute ago. The scene of him hugging her tightly to show that he cares is still flowing in her head. Everything happened that day seemed to have carved itself deep into her skin, and right through the bones.

However, as unbelievable as it seems to them, three years have passed and now, what once was a little 6 year old is turning to 9 tomorrow. In heaven where angels belong, 9-year-old is considered a very magical and exciting age that many young angels waits for, because that's when they can finally step into the really world of magic.

"Oh, our little baby girl is finally growing up and will soon be able to travel just like us, dear." Said a lady in white.

"I can fly too you know! And I am not that little!" Protested the girl, still sounding very childish.

She flapped her little wings up and down as her foot starts to leave the ground. Just when she was about to prove she could fly, her bottom touched the smooth pavement.

"Ouch!" Complained the girl.

The woman shook her head in disapproval. "You know you should not learn how to fly until you are properly taught at school."

"But Inuyasha-sama is a way better teacher, than those sensei! Plus, I _can _actually leave the ground." Said Kagome proudly as she thought about how hard she tried when he taught her _personally_ how to fly.

"Well, Inuyasha is really a good boy, an intelligent one too. However, my dear, you are not him." Said the girl's father.

"Hey!" Pouted Kagome, but still very happy to hear that they are appreciatively of Inuyasha just as she is.

"That's why we chose him in the first place isn't it, honey?" inquired Kagome mom, who is talking more than herself than to her husband.

"Yes, and he is advancing very quickly in school too. He was chose to go for advance skill training already. I think they said he would leave tomorrow morning. Such an brilliant boy he is." Replied her husband approvingly.

While, Kagome's parents are discussing about Inuyasha, the birthday girl is now wondering off in her own little world. She was wondering what kind of presents she would get for the 9th birthday, and missed the fact that Inuyasha, the one person who can bring her joy will not be there on her magical birthday.

_No more strange looking dolls please_, she begged in her mind._ I have had enough with them. But some cloud sugar candy would be nice! Yummy! Though, I just know daddy will give me a think series of spell books, because I am starting magic school, and mom will probably give me something like a wand, school again. However, wand is appreciated! I am just wondering what Inuyasha-sama will give me this year. His presents surprise me every year! And I cannot wait to see the surprise he prepared for me this year! So please, time pass faster! Faster!_

"Kagome? Kagome dear, are you here?" her mother called.

"Oh yes, my dear mother, I am at your service." Said Kagome as her mom pulled her out of her little lala-land.

"What would you like dear. A wand or a magic care book?" asked Kagome's mom.

"A wand, please, and thank you." Said the girl politely.

As Kagome have expected, her father bought her a series of spell books, but she was a bit off, cause instead of getting her 3 or 4, her dad got her a dozen spell books! Nonetheless, due to the heaviness of the books, she escaped the responsibility of carrying them. All there is in her hand is her brand new wand, which is she desperate to use, but felt it's inappropriate to do so in front of her parents.

They shopped and chatted and ate at her favorite ice-cream shop as a reward for being mature.

_I am so glad I didn't use the wand, or else I can never get my favorite chocolate bubble tea! Oh, I am so intelligent._ She giggled in her mind

When they finally decide to return home it's already dark. (a/n: let's just say there is night on heaven too…&) Kagome's legs and feet are killing her; she just would not walk another inch. _Oh, now I know why flying is important… only if I can fly too._ That _was _her thought, until she saw a person in front of her gate waiting patiently for her return. _Oh, I wish I were flying! So I can fly and land right beside him! _She thought as she sprinted down the garden, totally forgetting that a moment ago she was saying it's impossible to walk another inch.

"Inuyasha-sama! Inuyasha-sama!" chanted the girl as if she just met a famous celebrity. Though, in her world Inuyasha is her star, _her _bright star.

"Good evening Mr. And Mrs. Higurashi." Greeted Inuyasha politely as he bowed to show his respects. "May Kagome come with me for the night? Please, as you all know I will be…" Before he could finish his sentence, Kagome's parents nodded in approval.

"But be safe." Added Mrs. Higurashi.

"Thank you for you kindness." Said Inuyasha with a tone that Kagome did not recognize.

"Inuyasha-sama?" asked Kagome cautiously.

"Ok, let's be off Kagome-chan, we don't have much time left." Said Inuyasha kindly with a smile, which Kagome treasure so dearly.

"Yes, sire." Laughed the girl as she followed him up the mountain. She is too happy and cheery to notice that Inuyasha is not really himself, and that he seems unhappy. However, it doesn't mean he is upset, because on heaven where they grew up in, have no existence of depression.

"Kagome…" called Inuyasha once again in that strange tone that Kagome is not familiar with.

"Yes, Inuyasha-sama?" She replied.

"I am sorry Kagome." Apologized Inuyasha.

"For what? Inuyasha-sama did not do anything wrong, and even if Sama did something, Inuyasha-sama should not be apologizing to me." Said the girl confusedly.

"I… Kagome-chan will you be unhappy if I am not there for your birthday?" inquired Inuyasha.

"Why well, that… um… but it would not happen, because I know Inuyasha-sama will be there to cheer me up. So…" her voice trailed of as she saw the expression on his face. He looks right into her eyes, and for the first time. She doesn't like it. She doesn't like what she saw in his eyes, although she doesn't know what that is, but she know it's not good.

"I am sorry Kagome, but I will not be there tomorrow for you 9th birthday." He looked away, because he doesn't want to see the disappointment in her lovely eyes. He once told himself, that every time he looks at her in the eyes, he should see nothing but happiness, and that is his promise. And there, he broke his promise, in just 3 years of time.

Kagome shook her head in disbelief. She can't understand what he is talking about. Her ears must be wrong, or that her mind is playing a trick on her, because her Inuyasha-sama will never do that. Never!

"No, that can't be… you must be kidding right?" asked Kagome hopefully.

The shook of Inuyasha's head just crashed her last bit of hope. "No! This not happening, it's not happening. How can this maybe! Why? Doesn't Inuyasha-sama still like me? Did I do something wrong? If I did, I can correct myself, I can, really, Inuyasha-sama." Said Kagome loudly as she fell to the ground.

"Kagome-chan, that's not it. Of course I still like Kagome-chan, and I always will." Said Inuyasha softly as he held out his hand to help her up.

"So Inuyasha-sama still likes me?" asked the girl quietly.

"Yes, and do you still have that feather with you?" questioned Inuyasha.

The girl nodded, and took out a piece of broken feather. "I take it with me everywhere I go." Kagome muttered to herself.

"Well, as long as you hold this, you hold the key to my door too. Do you understand?" asked Inuyasha once again.

The girl nodded once again, although she doesn't exactly know what he is saying, but she understood what he meant. "But why can't Inuyasha-sama come tomorrow?"

"Because I have leave Kagome… I am leaving tomorrow morning for training." Said Inuyasha silently.

"Then… is Inuyasha-sama going to come back?" said Kagome.

"Yes, I will come back, I will come back when I finish my training. Let's not talk about this anymore. We don't have enough time for that. I have a surprise for you!" said Inuyasha cheerfully at last.

" Really? What kind of surprise?" asked the girl excitedly, although, the unhappiness of Inuyasha's send-off is still lingering in her mind. She tries to get back to the good old happy mood again. After all this is the last time she is going to see him in sometime.

They walked and walked and walked. Inuyasha couldn't fly with her, because the darkness of night forbids him to do so, it is one of the forbidden rules. At last they finally stopped walking, and they are standing on top of the mountain peak looking down.

"Wow, this is so pretty Inuyasha-sama!" announced Kagome joyfully. " This is the best surprise!"

" This is not the surprise. It's only one part of it." corrected Inuyasha calmly and patiently.

Kagome stared at the half grown boy puzzled. "Then where are the other surprises, I don't see anything else."

" You will in 5, 4, 3, 2 and 1! Look Kagome!" shouted Inuyasha as he pointed his hand at the night sky. There, what once was dark and gloomy, became light and bright. Two stars fly pass their eyes, they were in pairs like couples holding hands together down a hill. "Close you eyes and make a wish. Hurry Kagome!"

Kagome obeyed without another question. _I wish upon this night, that life ahead will be smooth and bright, I wish that Inuyasha-sama will be with me forever and always, and forever he will stay in my heart, for his joy is my happiness's start._ Kagome opened her eyes and saw a round glass with things floating inside it.

"This is for you Kagome, happy birthday." Said Inuyasha as he handed the gift to her.

_**This is my moment  
This is my perfect moment with you  
This is what God meant  
This is my perfect moment with you**_

"Wow, it's so pretty. Thank you. Inuyasha-sama." Said Kagome whole-heartedly, making every meaning of the word expressed right from the bottom of her heart. Kagome reached up and kissed him on the cheek.

_**I wish I could freeze this space in time  
The way I feel for you inside **_

This is my moment  
This is my perfect moment with you

Kagome did not know why she did it, nor what this means. All she knows is that this is what her mind told her to do. She looked up to him. She saw the astonishing effect, the action of her carelessness resulted. She feared. However, her fear disappeared as she saw the usual smile on his face.

Inuyasha shook his head to regain consciousness. _What am I thinking? She is after all only 9-year- old. She could not possibly know what that means or represented. _

Inuyasha glanced at her, and brought her into his arms.

"

_**This is my perfect moment with you  
This is what God meant  
This is my perfect moment with you **_

I wish I could freeze this space in time  
The way I feel for you inside

"I wish time could stand still, right here, right now." the boy muttered to himself rather than to the girl in his arms

"Inuyasha-sama." That's all she said, because she knew what this meant. He told her that 3 years ago when he first did this to her. "It's called a hug" she recalls him saying that.

**_Tell me you love me when you leave  
You're more than a shadow, that's what I believe  
You take me to places I never dreamed I'd see  
Minute by minute you are the world to me  
_**

Once again, in his arm she can feel the warmth of his body and hear the beating of his heart along with hers.

**_And if tomorrow brings a lonely day  
Here and now I know I haven't lived in vain  
I'll cry my tears in the rain  
And if love never comes again  
I can always say I've been  
To paradise skies in your eyes... in your eyes_**

Both of them felt something so strong beating inside their heart. But due to the diminutive amount of knowledge, they don't know what that feeling is. All they know is that they want to stay like this until the end of time.

**_So tell me you love me the moment you leave  
You're more than a shadow, I've just got to believe _**

I wish I could keep you all of my life  
The way that I feel for you inside

This is my moment  
This is my perfect moment with you  
This is my moment  
This is my perfect moment  
With you, with you

But the end of time arrived very rapidly. Inuyasha let of go of Kagome and said quietly, "it's time that we go back."

It seemed like to her, in a blink of an eye, they arrived home. She wished that it will take a long time for them to get back like how they got there, but her wish was denied. Now it's time for her to say goodbye, which seemed strangely hard to do.

"Goodbye, Inuyasha-sama." She squeezed it out at last, while the word of goodbye came out, she felt a sting of pain in her heart, as if the will be her last time seeing him….

* * *

The end of this chapter!

thanks for reading, and hopefully you would review, because the more the reviews the faster the update yes i also have a few questions for you guys:

would you like to join a fanfiction club? (apply for fanficjugde)

are interested in making an inuyasha website or club?

and last but not least there is an valentine inuyasha fanfiction contest, if anyone would like to join. or just submit their fanfics to me, because i am making an inu web. thanks!

P.S. for the web address, check out my profile.


	3. the end author note

Chapter 3: The End

IMPORTANT AUTHOR NOTE!

Sorry… there will be no more updates for my fanfics…. Nod nod

It's either because I am not really good at it, or I am too obsessed with making my Inuyasha website well, anyways, it's not like people are desperate for this one to finish. If you are willing to wait, may I will come back and finish this… when I find out that people actually are interested in it

Now if you are an Inuyasha fan and is interested in helping to build an Inuyasha community/club you are welcome to contact me at anytime at and if you want to see my website and join our forum the address -check out my personal profile.

Not to brag, but I do have the largest collections of icons/avatars and well a lot of gifs and wallpapers. However, the website is not completely finished, so I am looking for helpers. I am also holding an Inuyasha valentine fanfiction contest for Inuyasha fanfic writers! Just submit your work to either my email address above or submit it to my forum using the name user and password 999999 to sign in. Please post your work in contest section.

And last but not least I am looking for staffs for my website, club and forum. Email me or pm me if you want to join in with the rest of the staffs. Thanks.

Farewell for now everyone!

p.s if you really liked my fanfic then you can check out more of my fanfics on my inuyasha website.


End file.
